The Fire In My Soul
by SoccerBoxingHockey
Summary: What happens when you lose the only one you love? you kill the ones who killed you loved one that's what.futa  I Don't own twilight On HOLD until i get better ideas. Sorry
1. Chapter 1

AN: this is my first story I hope you like is also holds futa. R&R

Chapter 1

I staired at the fire that now held what was left of my mate. The purple smoke was blowing away with the wind. She was gone.

I couldn't move I was on my knees in front of the fire and I watched as the flames licked the air. My family was behind me watching me to make sure I didn't walk into the flames that held my love.

There where only two things I wanted now one was Victoria dead two was simple th jion my mate in death. Because she was gone . My Mary Alice was gone . my soul mate and soon I would join her forever.

AN: the chapters will get longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Fire In My Soul

AN: I hope this chapter is longer. Thanks for the reviews.

D: I don't OWN Twilight sadly.

Chapter 2

Bella P.O.W.

The fire had gone out hours ago. All that was left was the ash. For the first time I noticed Jasper was on his knees beside me I guess my pain was that strong. It felt like the ash was calling to me so I turned back to stare at it.

Jasper P.O.W.

Bella's pain was unbearable it was never ending worst than the pain that turns people into vampires. I tried to take some of her pain but for every bit I take her pain doubled. She will NEVER recover.

Edward P.O.W.

Bella's shield came crumbling down and for the first time I heard her thoughts. The only thing on her mind was vengeance and death.

EMMETT P.O.W.

My little sister was dead. It hurt to think those five words. Bella. She must be in so major pain. Jasper was on his knees beside her the force of her grief forced him to his knees, my Rosie was standing beside me looking at Bella pain in her eyes. Her head was held high I wonder what she was thinking.

ROSALIE P.O.W.

Alice. She was gone Bella was heartbroken "Edward" I called in my mind he looked at me "she's going to kill herself isn't she"? He nodded his head yes. I would help her get revenge but I wasn't going to let her kill herself.

ESME P.O.W.

My daughter was dead and my other wasn't far behind god help us. I walked up and wrapped my arms around her. She turned her head into my stomach it was the first time I ever heard her cry. The force of her sobs shook use both.

CARLISLE P.O.W.

My wife was holding one of our children in her arms as she sobbed. It was a heartbreaking sight. I walked up to my wife and child and gone down and my knees as my was moving to do and wrapped my arms around them both. I paid no attention to the other vampires around us.

JAY P.O.W. (Jaspers mate)

I feel so sorry for Bella she lost her mate. Her pain took my mate to his knees. I fought the growl trying to escape my clenched teeth knowing she didn't mean to bring him pain. I wrapped my arms around him and whispered I love you softly in his ear.

BELLA P.O.W.

I remember the first time I happened to meet Alice.

FLASHBACK

I was hunting in the forest in Forks WA. I was following a bear waiting for the perfect time to strike. When another vampire tackled me to the ground. I jumped up and put up my hand in the universal I mean no harm sign. "Hi I'm Bella" I said "I know I'm Alice "she said softly I smiled.

FLASHBACK OVER

That felt as if that had happened a forever ago. I felt Esme and Carlisle wrap their arms around me as I shook with sobs. "I couldn't protect her" I whimpered in a rough pain filled voice.

AN: I hope you liked the new chapter tell me if I need to make the chapters longer. I'm going to give Bella a new power what do you think it should be? R&R


	3. Chapter 3

The Fire In My Soul

AN: this will be longer. There will be some M in this chapter.

D: I don't own twilight

Chapter 3

BELLA P.O.W.

I reached into the ashes and picked up the ring that I had given Alice the day I proposed. I looked at it, it was small a gold band with diamonds that had her name craved into them. The pain doubled again. The Volturi where on their way here and I had no idea what they wanted so I just stared at the ring in Carlisle and Esme's arms but it didn't bring any comfort.

EDWARD P.O.W.

The engagement ring Bella had given Alice survived the fire and after Bella picked it up she just looked at it. I heard Jane's thoughts first. She had brought Felix and her brother Alec. To help us but they didn't know they were already too late.

JANE P.O.W.

As we broke through the trees I saw something I never thought I would see. Bella Cullen was on her knees in Esme and Carlisle's arms dry sobbing. It was painful to see someone so strong so broken Bella was in the Volturi and the Kings loved her. Then she happened to meet her mate, fell in love and left us but she came to see us every two years. I like Alice she's like a big sister to me and Alec.

JAY P.O.W.

Bella was still on the ground and Jane was walking towards us slowly. Like she was afraid to see what had happened. Jane looked at Bella then us and said "I want to know what happened from the beginning". "The beginning" Bella said.

BELLA P.O.W.

"The beginning" I said softly.

Flashback 30 years ago

"I know I'm Alice" she said I smiled. "that's good to know" I said. She smiled at me and I felt like my heart was going to start beating again. I looked at her for a second. She had spiky black hair, was pale, and was short around 5'2 to my 6'8 height, and she had amazing gold eyes. She's beautiful I thought to myself. I was already hard just by looking at her. Oh lord help me!

ALICE P.O.W.

The vampire in front of me was insanely handsome. She looked like she was 6'8 in height, had long brown hair, and gold eyes. I was getting wet just by looking at her. She took a deep breath as she smelled my arousal her eyes turned black. "MINE" she growled out and dam if it wasn't sexy as hell.

BELLA P.O.W.

"MINE" was the only word that could come out of my mouth. MY mate. MINE! I had to have her, mark her as mine, and protect her at all costs. Her arousal was slowly getting making me want her and only her. I wanted to anything she wanted to do and nothing more nothing less. I slowly walked at a human paste to her. As I was bending down to kiss her I heard footsteps and my instincts to protect her took over. I pushed her behind be, crouched down and bared my teeth.

EDWARD P.O.W

I was sitting my music room when suddenly Alice's mind disappeared. I searched for it but I could find it nothing at all. "family meeting NOW" I yelled. "what is it Eddy" Emmett asked "Alice's mind just disappeared" then we heard a loud growl came from the east side of the forest.

ALICE P.O.W.

She crouched in front of me and bared her teeth as my family came running through the bushes. She growled at them and they growled back. This was going to end badly. I had to stop them before someone got hurt badly. I put my hand on her back and whispered in her ear so no one else could hear me. "It's ok baby there my family" she looked at me and nodded slowly straightening out of her crouch. She wrapped her toned arms around me and pulled me to her chest. "Alice" Edward called as he took a step toward me Bella growled and he stopped in his tracks.

BELLA P.O.W.

Who are these people I wondered to myself. They are not going to talk Alice from me I thought. "Bella this is my family Carlisle and his mate Esme, Emmett and his mate Rosalie, Jasper and his mate Jay, and Edward he doesn't have a mate yet" Carlisle was toned and tall with blond short hair, his mate Esme was a little taller than Alice with long brown hair and her personality screamed mother. Emmett was tall and looked like a body builder, his mate was taller than Esme looked toned and had honey golden hair. Jasper was as tall as Emmett and nice sized muscles he also had lots of scars but only a few more than me and he had honey colored hair, his mate was a little shorter than Rosalie was toned with reddish hair. Edward was shorter than me by an inch or two he had small muscles and bronze untamed hair. "Guys this is Bella" my angel said "hey" was what I said to them. My hard on had finally gone down and for that I was thankful. "how about we go back to our home and talk it's not often we meet another animal drinking vampire" the family leader said. My reply was a short "ok".

AN: Was that chapter long enough? I'm go to try to update later tonight. Do you want the wolfs to be in the next chapter if so let me know and I decide to give Bella 2 new powers if you have any ideas let me know. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

The Fire In My Soul

AN: Welcome to the fourth chapter of the fire in my soul. Some important things will happen like the Cullen's finding out about Bella's past and her not so little friend. We are still in the flash back. Also no wolfs yet by request. On with the chapter!

Chapter 4

BELLA P.O.W

The run back to the Cullen's was short. Alice ran beside me the whole way. The house was huge most of it was glass in the back the front and sides where all white, it was at least three stories high. Over all I love the house. Alice walked into the house first and I followed her. There living room had couches, chairs, and bean bag chairs. "Would you be willing to tell us your past Bella?" Carlisle asked me from his seat on the couch. "No I don't mind I was born seventeen years before World War II started. I was born into a wealthy family that lived in Texas we had a big house, big yard with lots of horses, and a dog everything a kid my age at the time would want. My parents where strict on me and my little sister Carrie. They were a lot more strict on me because of my condition I was born with a penis and in that time is you had one you where a boy if you didn't you where a girl like it or not.

I was the future of my family and I took that seriously so I had a boys hair cut, whore boys cloths, and did a boys work. My dad use to tell me how proud he was of me all the time. When the war started I was two weeks away from my 18th birthday. The day of my birthday we got the letter it said that they where drafting one male from my family into the war. I told my family I would go because I didn't want my dad out there. Two days they were there to take one of us and it was me that left with them. My mother and sister cried and my father told me you come back here alive son and I told him I would. One month after that I was a general in the army. Six long years later I finally made it home and the war was over." I reached up and touched my dotages.

"When my mother opened the door and saw me she fell into my arms crying and thanking god I was home. They had a welcome home party and everyone in the small town we lived in was there my dad bragged to his friends about how his son was a war hero. My mom was talking to her friends about me courting their daughters. And my sister wouldn't leave my side. Three days later I was attacked by a vampire named James he started the change and then took me to another vampire named Dave. He trained me then made me made me train other newborns but I hunted animals while they hunted humans. When I escaped I ran to the Volturi and joined the guard later we took down Dave and his newborns. I left the guard for a break in hopes of meeting my mate. So here I am."

ALICE P.O.W.

After hearing Bella's story I was proud, aroused, and happy that she was my mate. I wonder what Jasper is thinking right now.

JASPER P.O.W.

She was in the army just like me and she has scars all over her. She's Alice's mate and she knows it and so does Alice this could be good.

BELLA P.O.W.

They're all just looking at me I wonder what their thinking. I need to go hunting. I wonder if Alice will go with me. "Alice would you like to go hunting with me?" I asked." Sure was" her reply.

Later in the Forest

Watching Alice hunt was so amazing. She was like a lioness. Following her prey slowly, not making one sound time until she struck. The poor bear never stood a chance. Her eyes connected with mine as she drained the bear. Beautiful was the only thing I could think of to describe this moment. She slowly walked towards me her moves captivating I just wanted to kiss her so I did. I decided to meet her halfway when my lips met her it was like stars where flashing in front of my eyes. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist and I grabbed her butt to hold her up as I walked us over to a tree. She moaned into my mouth as I pushed her firmly between the tree and me body as I rubbed my hard on into her. She grabbed my hair as I started to kiss up and down her neck. I was reaching for her shirt when I heard a voice call "Alice! Bella!" Edward was a dead man!

AN: Man so close to a lemon! You guys are going to love Bella's new powers I promise. There will be no wolfs in this story pure vampire. What should Bella do to Edward for interrupting? And should there be lemon in the next chapter? I'll try to update tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

The Fire In My Soul

AN: Yes! A new chapter. Sorry no lemon but lots of romance. Hopefully you'll love this chapter as much as I love your Reviews!

Chapter 5

D: Come on say it!

Me: I don't know it feels wrong to say it.

D: say it or I'll kill your story

Me: OK OK! I'll say just don't hurt my baby! I don't own Twilight.

D: ok now that she said it on with the story.

BELLA P.O.W.

I'm going to kill Edward stupid vampire. That's it I'm doing this caveman style.

Throwing Alice over my shoulder I run deeper into the forest.

I will make her mine today not tomorrow or next week today!

EDWARD P.O.W.

I was coming to tell Alice and Bella that our cousins the Denali coven was coming for a visit but as a started to walk into the forest a roar sounded and then a heard a whispered "run Edward!" come from Alice.

So I turned around and ran back to the house." Don't go into the forest I warned" my family.

Alice P.O.W

Bella ran with me over her shoulder till we came up on a beautiful clearing.

It had a small water fall and was surrounded by thousands of flowers. Over all it was beautiful.

Bella gently put me down on my feet and sat on the ground with her legs open.

I sat between her open legs and leaned back until my back was touching her chest she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer to her.

I was surrounded by her sent as I relaxed into her embrace she smelled like musk, trees, and leather.

The feeling of being in her arms was amazing.

I felt safer than I ever had in all my existence, I knew she would do any and everything to protect me from harm and I loved that feeling.

"I love the feeling of you holding me in your arms" I whispered.

"I love the feelings I get holding you in my arms" she whispered into my ear as she kissed up and down my neck softly.

For the first time I didn't feel alone deep down in my soul because I wasn't and never again would I feel that way.

Edward didn't believe vampires but I know we have souls because if we didn't we wouldn't have soul mates.

We didn't say anything else as she held me in her arms. She held me for hours as we looked up at the sky.

I felt an overwhelming feeling of peace as she held me and I came to the conclusion that I never wanted her to let me go.

As the sun started to set I turned around and kissed her.

As she kissed me back softly I felt the spark that everyone looks for in their love life the one that tells them that they have found the one that will love them till the end of time.

The fireworks that shown behind my closed eye lids let me know I had found the one everyone on this Earth looks for my soul mate. My forever.

BELLA P.O.W

I was losing myself in her touch.

Everything else faded away as I kissed her, I lost since of time and all the things around me faded to grey.

All I could feel was her lips as they moved slowly with mine, every part of my vampire mine was focused on her and her only.

I don't know how long we kissed there in the sunset and I didn't care not one bit.

As we slowly pulled away I opened my eyes and stared into hers, a small breeze blew around us and moved her hair to frame her face. She was so beautiful at this moment in time.

I was falling for her I Bella Swan was falling for Alice Cullen and I didn't care.

I decided to wait to clam her I had all the time in the world anyway so it could wait at least a day or two.

"Would you like to go home now or do you want to wait a little longer?" I asked my angel in a soft whisper.

"Can we stay a little longer?" she asked me. I didn't reply I just laid down on the ground and pulled her with me so she was laying mostly on top of me with her head on my chest and my arms around her as we looked up at the stars.

ESME P.O.W.

Alice and Bella had been gone for hours. The Denali coven had arrived a couple hours ago and where wondering where Alice was.

"Where is little Alice?" asked Tanya the coven leader asked Carlisle.

"Alice is in the forest somewhere with her mate" Carlisle replied proudly.

He was so happy Alice had finally found her mate.

"Her mate?" asked my good friend Carmen. "Yes she has found her mate earlier today while hunting." I said smiling.

"This is great news!" exclaimed Kate as she bounced up and down.

"Yes it is" agreed Irina from her seat on the couch by the window.

"When do we get to meet her mate?" asked Eleazar with excitement in his eyes.

"I don't know" Carlisle replied.

BELLA P.O.W.

I looked down at Alice as she lay in my arms, her eyes where closed she was breathing in deep even breaths with a peaceful smile on her face.

I looked like she was asleep, she seemed so fragile in my large long arms.

She was so small compared to my large size. I would protect her from anything I vowed to myself before I closed my eyes and held on to her tighter.

ALICE P.O.W.

As I lay on Bella's chest it seemed like time had stopped.

We watched the stairs in silence, after a while I closed my eyes and snuggled farther into Bella's embrace and laid my small hands on her large chest with the moon light shining down on us as our only light.

JASPER P.O.W.

The family was wonder where Bella and Alice where so we were going to look for them.

We followed their sent till we got to a large clearing in the middle of the forest.

I saw who we were looking for in the middle for in the middle of the clearing.

"Over here I found them" I whispered to my family.

Bella was lying in the flowers with her arms wrapped around Alice who was lying on her chest as they sparkled slightly in the moon light.

It was a beautiful sight to see, the only emotions I could feel coming was love and peace.

"We should leave them alone this moment is to important for them to mess with." I whispered.

My family and I walked away into the moon lit trees leaving the two lovers in the clearing.

AN: How was that? Was it long enough? EmoBitch92 It is pov and pow does mean prisoners of war and forgetting that statement and guess meant is chapter is dedicated to YOU! I will update as soon as I can just so you know reviews make chapters come faster. So R&R people R&R. Bye for now.


	6. Chapter 6

The Fire In My Soul

AN: This chapter will have lemons! I have a free day today so I'll try to make two updates. I hope you like this chapter. And I know its p.o.v. I put p.o.w. and it means prisoners of war but if you want me to change it to p.o.v. just let me know.

D: I don't own twilight but people can dream right.

Chapter 6

BELLA P.O.W.

Alice has been lying in my arms for two hour. Two agonizing hour of fighting so myself so I don't just rip her dam dress of her and claim her as mine.

Her little hands arm roaming around my chest slowly and its making me hard.

It's around three in the morning and the full moon is out making us have a slight sparkle.

"I would like to claim you as my mate" I whisper into her ear.

"May I claim you?" I ask her softly.

"Yes" was her whispered reply, and it was all I needed to hear.

I flipped us over so I was on top of her. When she looked up at I show her pitch black eyes.

ALICE P.O.W.

She's claim me my mind screamed in joy. Bella's eyes where pitch black when I looked into.

I could feel her hardness pressed against my center and couldn't stop the moan that came from my mouth.

Bella reached down and pulled my dress up and over my head a she grumbled out a word that sounded like mine before she kissed me softly.

I grabbed her tee-shirt and pulled over her head I threw it in the direction she threw my dress.

I put my hands on her uncovered chest as I looked over it. She had an eight pack, her breast looked more like pecks, and she had some bite marks. But she still looked sexy.

I ran my fingers over her chest and she groaned, as my nails racked down her abs.

Bella took my braw off and she immediately attacked one of my hardened nipples with her mouth.

I moaned loudly at the wonderful feeling. Her mouth somehow felt warm on my ice cold skin.

My hands dived into her dark brown hair as I moaned in pleasure. There was pressure building in my adman with everything she did to me.

I didn't know what was happening but I felt too good to stop.

Bella's hips thrust into to mine and suddenly the pressure snapped and I was riding wave after wave of passion and pleasure as I screamed Bella's name to the heavens above.

BELLA'S P.O.W.

Alice screamed my name as she let go. It was hot as hell to watch her back arched which caused her breast to be thrust into my farce as she screamed.

I couldn't wait any longer so I tore off her pants and mine then settled myself between her legs.

I slipped a finger between her folds to assess her readiness and smirked at her gasp of pleasure.

MINE my beast screamed in my mind fighting the cage it was in desperate to free itself.

I fought it back as I lined myself up with her entrance. Just on little push and I would be inside her I thought.

"Are you ready?" I asked my angel, "Yes" she answered I a whimper.

I slowly pushed myself in and about halfway in I felt a thin fleshy layer block my way.

"Alice" I groaned when I realized what this mint I was her first and I would be her only.

She was truly mine and only mine. I broke her virginity in one smooth quick thrust.

Her walls where so tight I had to grit my teeth to stop myself form so she could adjust to my size.

Cause I wasn't small at all. After a minute or two I started to move slowly in and out of Alice her moans spurring me on even more as I set a steady pace for us.

Her hip where moving up to meet my passionate thrusts making me go deeper inside her.

Her nails where digging into my back as she moaned loudly into the moonlit sky.

Her walls started to grip me tighter and I knew she was going to cum soon so I moved my hand to her clit and rubbed it in small rough circle.

She came with a scream of my name and her walls clamped down on me so tight it left me no choice but to follow as I bite into her neck claiming her as mine for eternity.

Flashback Over

(Still Bella pov)

I stopped talking I couldn't take it any more I needed to stop to retreat into the numbness that had been building up in my body since I felt Alice's life force no more.

I need to stop the pain that was try to find a new way to become stronger and talking about Alice right now will only help it.

EMMETT P.O.V. (I'm putting pov because so many people kept saying it pov and I know it is.)

Bella just stopped talking and went kind of limp in mom's arms.

It was so sad to see Jasper was saying something about her body going on lock down to fight the pain of losing her mate.

But I think we all know no matter what her body does the pain of losing her mate will always be with her.

The only way to stop the pain was to find a way to bring Alice back and that's not possible or was it I thought to myself.

"I can hear her thoughts" Edward said, "she's locking her body down with numbness that's I only possible when losing a mate, she working on way to kill Victoria to she's on number 100 now" he said.

I can't wait to help her rip that bitch apart piece by piece.

VICTORIA P.O.W.

Finally revenge for my mate I thought gleefully. Now to finish my plans.

AN: That's I for today my next chapter will be longer but it will have to wait till this weekend cause school for me just started today.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: THIS is so IMPORTANT. I have come up with a good way to add the wolves in but I need at least 5 reviews telling if I should do it or not. The wolves and the vampires will be like on crazy family. SO PLEASE TELL me today so I can update tomorrow or Sunday. And Can I get a few more reviews please. Thanks

I'm out R&R


	8. Chapter 8

The Fire In My Foul

AN: OK sorry for not updating but I had a lot of stuff on my plate. And I need more reviews. I don't want to seem like one of those authors who need 10 or 15 reviews I just want 4 or 5 maybe more so after this I have to get at least 4 reviews for the next chapter. Thanks to all that voted on werewolves or no werewolves. R&R.

D: I don't own twilight.

Chapter 7

Bella P.O.W.

Half the beast in me was planning Victoria's death while the other half was morning the loss of it mate.

She dead the moment I find her she's dead.

I'm goanna rip Victoria apart piece by piece.

Then I'm goanna let her fuse back together and start the process over and then do it again and again.

Until I finally get tired of looking at her and burn her piece by piece as I make her watch.

Yes, yes vengeance will be mine.

I felt like there was a hole in my chest.

One that kelp getting bigger and bigger as the seconds go by.

I know that after Victoria is dead I will walk in to the nearest fire I find.

I'll be with you soon my love. Very soon.

ESME P.O.W.

So this is how a vampire reacts to losing its mate I thought.

My pour daughter, the only one she ever loved is gone and soon she will be to.

My family might be able to stop her from killing herself but she will never be the same.

I have been opposed to violence all my life but right now all I want to do is rip Victoria apart for what she did to my daughters.

My poor son Jasper has to endure all our pain and his own I can't even imagine the pain Bella is giving out right now.

I don't know how but I have a feeling this will all work out in the end hopefully.

ALICE P.O.W.

Did vampires go to heaven was a question that was always on my mind.

Well it looks like we can go to heaven so here I am looking down on my love.

I still remember how I got here.

Flashback

I felt pain a burning pain and I saw Bella pain filled eyes.

Then suddenly it was gone the pain Bella's eyes was gone.

I was on top of some clouds and there was a soothing feeling that settled in to my body overcoming my fear.

"Don't be afraid little one" a soothing voice said to me.

"Where am I" I asked the voice hoping to get in answer.

"You are in heaven little one and there is nothing to fear" and I felt no more fear.

I knew I was safe.

Flashback End

So here I am watching my loved ones.

Jasper P.O.W.

Bella god why did it have to happen to you.

Bella and Alice you could never say one and not say the other.

Bella wasn't my sister she was my brother in arms and love.

Alice was my little sister the one you always look out for who comes to you for help and the one time she needed me the most I wasn't there.

I'm so sorry for not being there Alice I thought.

BELLA P.O.W.

I had forgotten I was holding Alice's wedding ring in my hand until I looked down at my hands.

There it was in all its glory.

The golden band giving it was soft reflective light.

The diamonds that's where shining in the light.

I put it on my dog tags so it would always be there when I needed it.

God how do you stop the pain of losing your soul mate?

Does it ever stop? Does it ever get better? Easier?

I got up and walked our room as I opened the door I was hit with the full force of Alice's sent.

A part of me wished that she would walk out the closet look at me and say "what took you so long", as she smiled at me.

But I knew that wasn't going to happen so I walked to my guitar and started to play.

I played anything and everything I knew but it didn't help at all.

I just want my Alice back at my side.

I put my guitar down and left the house to go for a walk into the woods.

2 hours later

I ended up in the clearing that Alice and I first made love in.

It didn't help at all the followers where dead and the grass underneath were also dead.

I laid there in the middle of our dead clearing and looked up at the sky.

I don't know how or why but for some reason I felt like Alice was watching me.

"I love you" I whispered into the dark I swore I head as whispered I love you to.

Then it started to rain down on me and I still didn't move from me place on the ground.

Kate P.O.W.

Bella had been gone a while now and Carmen and Esme where staring to worry about her.

"she'll be fine she's not going to do anything not yet" said jasper from the other side of the room.

Edward nodded in agreement so we let it drop and moved onto a different topic.

I had a feeling this was going to get worse before it got better.

I just hope in the end everything turns out ok for all of us.

AN: ok that's all folks. Remember review!


	9. Chapter 9

The Fire In My Soul

AN: Hey guys I just want to say thanks for the reviews.

And per request there will be a break on the depression and so romance added into the mix.

Anyway here it is. R&R

D: I don't own twilight

Chapter 8

Aro P.O.V.

After getting a call from a highly upset Jane saying little Alice had been killed my brothers and I immediately started to come up with a plan for vengeance.

Whoever caused Alice's death will pay for this.

BELLA P.O.V.

I remember the first time I danced in the rain with Alice.

Flashback

She was wearing an all white dress that ended just below her knees.

We had just gotten back from a date and it had started to rain.

I cut off the engine of the car and looked up into the sky.

It was a clear sky but it was still raining.

You could see the moon and the sun was slowly setting.

Suddenly I got an idea. I jumped out of the car and walked around the car and opened the door for her.

I offered her my hand I as I pulled her from the car I whispered to her "dance with me beautiful".

"It's raining and there's no music" she replied.

"The rain is the music, the gentle thunder is the base, the crickets are the violin, and the wild is the harp. So dance with me" I said.

"Yes" was all she said back.

So we danced in the pouring rain her head on my chest, her arms around my neck, and with my arms around her waist.

As we swayed gently together.

With the nature around us as our only music.

Flashback Over

God I loved moments like that with her.

My beautiful perfect angel.

I started to sob a tearless sob as I turned onto my side and curled up into a ball.

ESME P.O.V.

Every mother has a built in alarm system that lets her know when one of her babies needs her.

And mine was going off in my head quite loudly.

Bella needed me so I ran out of the house and into the woods.

I could hear the others following me and asking what was going on but I didn't answer.

I hear my daughter's heartbroken sobs ringing through the forest and that only made me run faster.

My beast inside me screaming at me to go faster.

To reach my child sooner to comfort her, hold her in my arms and never let her go.

Carlisle was right beside me as we ran to get to our daughter.

We both always had a special connection with Bella and Alice.

When I finally caught sight of my daughter I almost stopped running and tripped but with my vampire reflexes I didn't.

She was curled up into a ball on her side with her knees curled up to her chest as she cried.

I was the first one to reach her as I slid across the muddy ground on my knees.

I quickly gathered her into my arms as her sobs rocked our bodies.

A second later I felt Carlisle's arms wrap around the both of us as he brought us into a tight embrace.

"Why,Why her mom why her" she asked in a broken whisper.

I could feel the rest of my family wrap their arms around us as I replied "I don't know honey I don't know".

TANYA P.O.V.

The Cullen's surrounded Bella in a huge until she and Esme disappeared into the center of the group.

My family and I slowly walked over and also surrounded them I a huge as we helped her overcome a small part of her grief.

One Day Later

BELLA P.O.V.

We were having a family meeting about what to do about Alice's disappearance.

Eventually the idea of saying she disappeared while we were camping came up and we all agreed on it.

The whole town was out looking for her but my family knew she wouldn't be found.

It hurt every day going out into the woods looking for something that would never be found no matter how long or hard you searched.

I'm still waiting for the perfect moment to strike Victoria.

It's so hard sitting around knowing she's roaming the world free.

Jane talked to Aro. He the brothers and most of the guard are on their way here.

ESME P.O.V.

Aro and his guard are to be here in about hour and here I am running around the house trying to make sure everything is clean and in its place.

This week has been rough for my poor daughter. Every day she's being forced to look for her dead mate.

Know that she will never be found no matter where we look.

The Chief of Police Charlie Swan finally called off the search yesterday after everyone come back empty handed once again.

He declared Mary Alice Cullen dead on Saturday at 11:30 pm.

Bella has been sitting in that same tree overlooking the forest since yesterday.

JASPER P.O.V.

Emmett, Rose, Jay, and I were on our way home after picking up the kings from the airport.

"Do you think she's out of that tree yet" jay asked. "Nope" replied rose as she snuck Emmett a kiss.

I watch as his eyes lit up in delight just from that small peck. After watching Bella after Alice's death had made me realize the bond between mates.

It was so strong and pure. If filled you with love to even think of you mate and to even think of that bond breaking hurt.

BELLA P.O.W.

The brothers are on their way to my house I thought. I wonder how they will react we they see me.

There is no need to worry so for now I will remember my pixie.

Flashback

After dancing in the rain for hours I took my love inside and we changed cloths and cuddled up on the bed watching her favorite love movies.

Flashback end

Ah my beautiful my pixie why did you have to go? I had no answer so I just sit and watched the sun set.

AN: I'm so so so very sorry for not updating but I gotten sick several time and was usually passed out from the meds my doctor gave me. BUT I'm back now and hopefully I won't get sick again. Please review. And Enjoy. Hopefully ill update tomorrow.


End file.
